Breath II MinSung
by Ddongie
Summary: MinSung [2shoot] BxB ••• "Tutup nafasmu ..jangan sampai ia mendengarnya . sosok itu buta namun pendengarannya tajam sekali kau tertangkap maka tidak ada jalan keluar bagimu sekali kau masuk ke dalam kuasanya maka tidak ada jalan untukmu kembali kekuatannya akan bertambah ... penglihatannya akan kembali jika ia menjadikanmu sebagai...mate , dan saat itulah kau mati
1. Tertangkap

**_'mereka buta... tapi pendengaran mereka tajam , tahan nafasmu dan netralkan jantungmu '_****_jisung yang saat itu berusia 17 hanya bisa mengangguk paham dengan wajah tegangnya_****_'jangan sampai dia menangkapmu .. karena jika sampai itu terjadi , makhluk itu akan memangsamu'_****_'jika kau sudah berada di bawah kuasanya . maka kekuatannya bertambah , dan yang lebih parah ... makhluk itu akan kembali mendapat penglihatannya . menatapmu , memangsamu hingga tewas'_**

**DEG**

jisung merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat mengingat kalimat neneknya beberapa tahun silam

jisung menunduk melihat kakinya yang bergetar .

"sial . jika tau begini lebih baik aku tidak ikut"

jisung bergumam kesal . sekarang dirinya terkurung .

terkurung di dalam castle bersejarah di atas pegunungan .

sebenarnya siapapun dilarang masuk ke dalam tapi jisung dan teman satu tugasnya mendesak untuk mencari informasi mengenai bangunan itu

untuk bahan tugas nya

tanpa tau jika di dalam castle itu terdapat makhluk yang ditakuti seluruh umat manusia saat ini

mereka menyebutnya the breathee .

TUK..

TUK...

"ngm!!"

jisung merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan dua tangan menutupi wajah menahan nafas

sosok itu . sosok mengerikan itu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah lambat-lambat

jisung tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena sosok itu membelakangi cahaya

_gulp_..

jisung merutuk saat dirinya tidak sengaja meneguk liurnya sendiri karena hal itu tentu membuat sang monster menoleh ke arahnya .

jisung tau sosok itu buta . tapi tetap saja mengerikan

dua tangan sosok itu terangkat mencari-cari sumber suara .

jisung tidak tahan . nafasnya memendek dan lagi sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya

jisung semakin terpojok

_Grep_..

'**_shit_**'

jisung diam seperti patung saat tangan dingin itu berhasil menyentuhnya

awalnya sentuhan biasa namun kemudian berubah menjadi cengkraman

"akh.."

jisung mengeluarkan suaranya spontan

membuat sosok itu diam begitupun dengan jisung yang masih syok

'_matilah aku'_

"Tertangkap kau"

jisung merinding

"a-ampun !! maafkan aku maafkan aku !! tolong .. tolong lepaskan aku--"

sosok itu tersenyum ganjil menampilkan taring kecilnya . mata berwarna biru keseluruhan itu kemudian terpejam

"jangan bunuh aku ku mohon .. aku janji tidak akan menginjakan kaki lagi--"

sosok itu mendekat . mendorong kasar tubuh jisung semakin rapat pada tembok , tangan kanannya ia gunakan mencekik leher jisung

"hnghhkk!!!!"

"aku tidak akan melepasmu tentu saja . kau... akan menjadi kekutanku--Dear"

oh sial jisung semakin ketakutan melihat taring itu muncul di sela-sela bibir

"_tell me.. what your name_ "

sosok itu berbisik di kuping jisung . masih dengan mata yang terpejam

jisung menggeleng , enggan memberi tahukan namanya

"Katakan ... atau aku bunuh kau dengan sadis saat ini juga"

"j-jisuhnghh ughkk--"

sosok itu tersenyum . cekikannya melonggar dan hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher jisung

"uhhkk uhukkk"

jisung merasa tubuhnya dingin , sosok itu menghentikan senyumnya lalu perlahan membuk mata

matanya normal tidak seperti awal jisung melihatnya . pupilnya keemasan berkilat menatap jisung tepat di mata

saat itu lah jisung bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas .

rahang tajam , hidung bangir . dibanding dengan monster , sosok ini lebih mirip seperti pangeran . sempurna

"_aku bisa melihatmu_ .."

**_DEG_**..

"mulai saat ini kau miliku .. .. .. **_mate_**"

jisung lemas . hidupnya sudah berakhir saat itu juga

TBC


	2. Mate

"_Don't cry mate_.."

Jisung menangis sesegukan , wajahnya memerah saat ia tidak dapat menemukan teman-temannya

"Aku ingin hiks... Pulang"

Sosok yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Minho itu kemudian menatap jisung kesal

"Kau tau . aku tidak bisa melepasmu--

\--karna kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku ."

Sial jisung merinding mendengarnya . minho mengatakannya dengan sebelah tangan yang menarik pinggangnya hingga rapat

Tidak . jangan sampai makhluk ini melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya

"Dan aku akan mengambil setengah kekuatanku dari mu "

Apa? Jisung tidak mengerti. Apa jangan-jangan ia akan di bunuh sekarang ?

"Tidak--"

Minho mengecup singkat bibir jisung , membungkam si manis dalam sekejap

'_Apa itu tadi ? Menjijikan . aku masih normal"_

Jisung ingin berteriak , memukul , menendang sosok di depannya namun tubuhnya kaku bagai batu

Ia tidak bisa bergerak selain mengikuti perintah sosok di hadapannya

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku"

"Kau akan tau kid"

Minho menekan bagian selatan jisung dengan lututnya , menggerakannya naik-turun hingga membuat si manis berdesis dengan mata terpejam

"Hm? Kenapa "

"_Anhh_ "

Jisung yakin dirinya seratus persen normal , ia bahkan memiliki kekasih di sekolahnya tapi bagaimana bisa ia bereaksi seperti ini

Minho memasukan dua tangannya ke dalam kaus jisung , meraba pinggang dan perutnya sensual lalu naik menuju nipple sang mate

"A-_ahhh_ shit apa yang kau lakukan k-_keluarhh_ kan _ahh_"

"_Big No, Babe_ "

Minho menghisap leher kiri sang kekasih dengan kuat hingga membuat jisung sedikit terperanjat karenanya

"_Mmnhh_"

Jisung menahan desahannya saat lutut minho semakin intens menekan miliknya di bawah sana .

Sial . bagaimanapun jisung lelaki normal , ia pasti akan **_Turn On _**jika terus berada di posisi ini

"Keluarkan suara mu sayang.."

Minho memasukan dua jarinya ke dala mulut jisung , memaksa masuk dan mengobrak-abirk segala yang ada di dalamnya .

Pikiran jisung kacau saat jari minho mengapit lidahnya di dalam sana , mengurutnya lembut hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang

"_Ahmmnn_"

Jisung merintih , tubuhnya semakin lemas

Minho mengangkat tubuh ringan itu ke dalam dekapannya kemudian menurunkannya di atas kasur

"J-jangan ... Aku mohon jangan"

Namun sayang , kalimat jisung hanya dijadikan angin lalu saja oleh minho

Karena sosok itu sudah lebih dulu membuka celana jisung dalam sekali hentak

"Ya tuhan .."

Jisung kembali menangis , dirinya terasa kotor dan menjijikan

"Jadi... Aku yang pertama eh ?"

Minho tertawa kecil melihat hole yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya itu

"Maaf , tapi aku tidak suka bersikap lembut "

**JLEB**

"_AHHHH_!!!"

Minho memasukan jarinya tanpa pelumas dan tanpa persiapan membuat jisung tersentak dan semakin menangis dibuatnya

"S-sakit hiks..hiks.."

"_Oh dear.. Please don't cry_"

Minho menaikan pinggul jisung sedikit lebih tinggi kemudian memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam sana

"A-_ahh shhh_"

Minho menaikan ujung bibirnya saat menemukan sweetspot sang kekasih

"A-apa itu?!"

"Di sana --"

"_AAH-- AHH APA AHH _ITU"

"bagaimana rasanya?"

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya saat jari panjang minho masuk semakin dalam dan dalam . ini gila-pikirnya

"Shit .. Kau sudah basah Dear. Kalau begitu ku masukan sekarang"

"M-masuk apa?"

Jisung dapat mendengar bunyi gemerisik pakaian dibelakang tubuhnya tapi ia tidak bisa menoleh selain memunggungi minho

Tubuhnya kaku . ini di luar kendalinya

"Kau akan merasakan sakit dan panas yang sangat keras . jadi bersiaplah"

Apa maksudnya ? Jisung tidak mengerti .

Kakinya di naikan sebelah hingga posisinya seperti seekor anjing yang sedang pee

**JLEB**

"_AAAAAHHH_ SHIT S-SAKIT _AHH_"

jisung mencengkram sprei di hadapannya . rasanya luar biasa menyakitkan , panas , perih . tubuhnya seperti dibelah dengan paksa

Jisung tidak kuat menahannya

"Hiks..."

"_Mate_ .. Kumohon .. _Shh_ bersabarlah sebentar _ahh_"

Minho tidak menggerakan tubuhnya , ia memeluk jisung dari belakang , mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas punggung jisung

Mendiamkan miliknya didalam tubuh jisung beberapa menit sampai jisung menghentikan tangisnya

Jisung merasa janggal . kenapa sosok itu hanya diam ?

"T-tolong keluarkan.."

"_Shh_ diamlah sayang--"

Jisung memaksakan dirinya menengok kebelakang ,menatap sosok itu.

jisung menoleh beterpatan dengan kepala minho yang juga mendongak

Dua manik saling beradu . jisung dapat dengan jelas melihat mata minho berkilat keemasan dan wajahnya terlihat lebih hidup lagi

"--aku merasakan hidupku kembali"

Minho menyeringai . tanpa aba-aba ia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan kekuatan cepat

"_Ahhh!!! Ahh !! Yahhh apaa yanhhha hh_"

Jisung memejamkan matanya tak tahan .

Rasanya berantakan , jisung merasa tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan orang lain , kepalanya pening dan memberat , ia pun merasa aliran darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir

Namun jantungnya berdetak kuat dan jisung tidak ingin munafik jika apa yang sedang dilakukan sosok itu terasa sangat memabukan

Jisung kepayahan ia sangat menikmatinya .

Menikmati saat kejantanan itu menyentuh titik nikmatnya berkali-kali hingga membuat dirinya berteriak keras

"_Ahh!! Ahh!! Ahh_!!"

"Oh... _Mate_ , kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun . aku sudah mengikatmu "

Jisung tidak perduli lagi dengan segala kalimat minho . tubuhnya terasa bergetar karena puncak yang semakin dekat

Jisung bisa gila

**FIN**

**_want some more ?_**

next --

hyunjeong ? changlix ? Chanmin ?

see u


End file.
